


Trash King and his Maid

by GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku



Series: SASO 2017 Bonus Round Fills [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prince and the Pauper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku/pseuds/GlassNoRouyaDeUnazuku
Summary: Created for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 1: Alternate UniversesPrompt Creator: psitenPrompt: "Prince and the Pauper" style AU, where after Prince Ryoma of Tennis swaps with his street urchin twin, Ryoga, he meets a King of the Streets. :D Non-fairy tale settings okay, of the mood strikes! IE, modern princes or space princes!





	Trash King and his Maid

“Who do you think you are to give me orders, pretense king?”

The walls around them were dirtied and showed clearly long passage of time and the throne in which the pretense king set was nothing more than an overused red armchair that was already losing its color and now was closer to a pale shade of pink.

The man itself was taller and, probably, older than Ryoma, his blond hair was adorned by an iron crown that matched perfectly the decadence of that what was supposed to be a throne room.

“Chibi, how dare you speak with me in such a meaning, I am Keigo Atobe, the King in these streets and you should show me some respect!”

Ryoma giggled in return, that man had no way of knowing he was the crown prince and that reign was just so puny compared to the castle in which he used to leave that he could not help but mock it. “Great castle you have, Monkey-King.”

The man named Atobe got up from his armchair and shouted, letting the iron crown on his head fall to the floor.

“Don’t you dare to mock my kingdom! Kabaji, bring to him Atobe’s justice!”

A man that was double of Ryoma’s height appeared from beyond the throne and moved on his direction, holding him by the arms and completely stopping his movement like it was nothing.

“Wait! King of whatever, Atobe! Wait!” Ryoma really did not want to pass another week thrown on a street prison, especially not for a mad King that was Lord of a trashcan.

“I am King of the streets, peasant!”

“I know of Royal costumes I can teach you them to make your kingdom better!” Ryoma blurted it out without thinking just to not be thrown on someplace even more disgusting than the one he was already.

“Anh, and how to you know of those costumes, chibi?” The King seemed interested now and set back on his armchair.

“I have worked on the palace before! So I know how a true kingdom should be.”

“Let him go, kabaji! You hereby are nominated as the maid of my kingdom! Your job is to tie up my palace until it is better than the Royal one!”

“… I am not going to be your maid, Trash King.” Ryoma’s sharp tongue could not be contained even by the fear of being thrown in an even worst place.

“Kabaji?”

“Usu.”

“Bring the maid clothes to our new guest.”

“Usu.”


End file.
